gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos es la radio favorita de los Families. Es una estación de radio del estado de San Andreas conducida por Julio G y fundada en 1974, en la que puedes escuchar música del género rap originario de la Costa Oeste de la década de los 90. Puedes escuchar dieciséis pistas de artistas de los noventa como: Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, 2pac, Ice Cube, entre otros. Es la radio preferida por los miembros de los Families, Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, Varrios Los Aztecas y San Fierro Rifa. En Grand Theft Auto V, esta radio tambien aparece, pero ya no sera conducida por Julio G y tampoco sera de Rap gangster, si no por Big Boy y sera de Hip Hop, quien habia doblado a Big Bear en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Pistas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En esta entrega cuenta con dieciséis canciones: *Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood took me under (1992) *Cypress Hill - How I could just kill a man (1991) *Da Lench Mob - Guerillas in tha mist (1992) *Dr. Dre - Deep cover (1992) *Dr. Dre - Nuthin' but a G thang (1992) *Dr. Dre - Fuck With Dre Day (1992) *Eazy-E - Eazy-Er said than dunn (1989) *Ice Cube - Check Yo Self (remix) (1993) *Ice Cube - Today was a good day (1993) *Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) *N.W.A. - Alwayz Into Somethin (1991) *N.W.A. . - Express yourself (1989) *The D.O.C. - It's funky enough (1989) *Too $hort - The ghetto (1990) *2pac - I don't give a fuck (1991) Grand Theft Auto V *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (2013) *Ab-Soul ft. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Game ft. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Gucci Mane ft. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Problem ft. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) *Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ The Chicago Kid ft. Freddie Gibbs and Problem - Smoke and Ride (2013) Curiosidades *Julio G, durante el programa dirá algunos mensajes que tienen relación al juego. Algunos ejemplos: **Si estas fuera de Los Santos por mucho tiempo o si estas sin visitar por mucho tiempo a Denise Robinson , Julio G leerá un mensaje de Denise a CJ diciendo que esta desesperada por él. **Julio G hace también el pronostico del tiempo (Sólo para Los Santos ), si dice que lloverá, empezará a llover en unas 2 o 3 horas en el juego. **Después de una guerra de bandas, Julio dirá que hubo una guerra de bandas en el barrio donde se produjo. **Si pasas por una calle donde se está produciendo un choque de carros, Julio avisará a sus oyentes que vigilen bien la velocidad de sus carros. **Durante la transmisión, Julio G advierte de los constantes robos de autos (en ingles, highjacking) que pueden verse en el juego, y aconseja vigilar sus autos a los oyentes. **Si estas en el Modo caos, Julio avisará a los oyentes que se queden en sus casas sanos y salvos. *Es la emisora favorita de Franklin Clinton y Lamar Davis. *Siempre que entremos a Los Santos Customs, sonará esta emisora. *La canción Hood Gone Love It sonara automáticamente en la misión Cataclismo. de:Radio Los Santos en:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V